Beginning Again
by Falcon-Rider
Summary: Eh its one of those Dinobot lives again... im not good with summary's. first in series Not finished never to be finished


_COPYRIGHT! Okay Transformers belongs to Hasbro, as does Dinobot, Terrorsaur and Scorponok. Other characters and this plot belongs to me __J Don't sue me unless you want 78cents from my pocket._

_ _

_A.Note- The Night Hunter in this series can be considered an Alternate reality Night hunter from all my other Fan-Fic's with her in it.(such as her journal) Also I wrote this a year ago and edited it ½ a year ago….. there may still be some mistakes in it, its also one of my 'must get idea out of head quick fanfic's' _

_ _

_ _

_Note: Eatertrons words are purposefully messed up when he is in beast mode. Also some of the characters personalitys have changed slightly, like Terrorsaur who will be a little better leader than he has been and Dinobot will... Mature from his hard warrior type a little bit, not much though. This is my first attempt at a beast wars fanfic so don't be to hard on me. Also, Optimus Primal, and Megatron's group is still battling on another continent. This is #1 but is also sort of like a prologue for the rest of the stories._

**Beginning Again**

**By Falcon-Rider**

** **

** **

_Pod systems failing. Protoform dying. Unless spark is received will die in 80 Millie cycles._

_ _

The warning echoed of the surrounding hills but none was there to here it.

_40... Spark received. Form already programmed. Initiating rootworm._

_ _

The lid flung open as a predatory animal jumped out. The ancient animal looked at its surroundings and growled in a surprised way. Instead of the normal brown raptor it is made of brown and red metal with and dark blue eyes. It has foldable Red bat wings that it opens and yelps out in a surprised hiss.

"Where am I?" 

***************

In another area on that same continent, two other protoforms without sparks receive sparks. The two animals jump out and one happens to be a transmetal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Pterodactyl yelps as it fly's from the pod. Instead of the normally red skin, Maroon metal and thicker wings along with a purple beak and four jets for faster flight.

"Where am I? Terrosaur?!" The scorpion yells in surprise.

"Ahhh, Scorpinok! Since I don't see Megatron around and I have this new... form, I suggest I become the leader for the time being!" the pterodactyl declares examining itself

"NO! I am second in command! I WILL LEAD!" 

"Terrosaur TERRORIZE!!!!!"

"Scorpinok, TE...................." Scorpinok is cut of as Terrosaur blasts him.

"I suggest you follow your new commander and since my scanners are picking up stasis pods we should go and Retrieve the new Predicons!"

***************

"DINOBOT MAXIMIZE!" The Raptor Transforms and looks at himself. The Raptor has a dark blue face with the normal features except his red eyes are light green. 

The normally clawed hands are normal hands with the claws that lay on top of the hands. Where light blue once was there is now brown or dark blue. Any part that used to be orange metal is now red. Where silver bands across his sides used to be golden bands are now.

"I," Dinobot stutters. "I am a Transmetal!" He looks up all of a sudden.

"A stasis pod!!" He Goes back to beast mode and unfolds his wings, reveling a jet on each one. He starts to run then pulls his wings taught and takes in the direction off the pod. 

***************

--------Back To the local Pred's------

"SCORPINOK!!!"

"Yes?"

"How are you supposed to work this thing?"

"Put in the Predicon chip and start the replication process," Scorpinot said over the com-link. He was really getting tired of having to obey the other Predicon after all he was second in command.

_Command codes accepted. Beginning replication process. _

__

"Finally!" Terrosaur looked on as the pod opened. Out crawled a.... a Lizard! The new Predicon was a lizard! _Not another crawling Predicon but none the less he was part of the new Predicon army and would be excepted, let's just hope he's a better fighter under all the scales, Terrosaur thought sighing. _

Terrosaur smiled at the new `bot thinking of his own small army which he would destroy the Maximals and Megatron. The fools wouldn't even know what hit them!

"Iguanatron! TERRORIZE!" The lizard Transformed, his colors were green and yellow. His arms ended in iguana claws and he had bright blue spikes from his forehead to his back. His tail was a whip in his hands.

"Are you a...... Predicon?"

"Yes. I am your Commander: Terrosaur," after Terrosaur said that he realized he was going to like his new position as leader.

***************

Scorpinok had finally reached his pod which he quickly installed the pred chip into the stasis pod. He typed in the commands to create the new bot. The pod scanned the area for any life forms and up popped a list.

_What beast mode? Choices are: ant, anteater and Dragonfly._

__

"Well, how about anteater, never heard of one before but it might be interesting," Scorpinok, said clicking his claws together. "We don't want another Inferno or a bug-bot so anteater."

_Beast Mode accepted. The pod said as the lid flung open to let an animal crawl out. It's words where slurred badly but Scorpinok was able to understand the bot._

"Rrrrrrr yu prdcon????????" 

"Yes and perhaps you should Transform I might be able to understand you better that way," Scorpinok sighed, that choice was a bad one and he knew it.

"Erton TRIZE!" the anteater yelled changing to his robot mode, which consisted of brown, white and silver metal and a red whip. He smiled and said, "The names Eatertron, what's up?"

***************

Dinobot looked down, just his luck two stasis pods had landed one was already empty. _Probably a dud nobody wanted, he thought growling out loud. He landed and transformed into his robot mode. He walked over to the pod, no it was fully functional._

"Step away from the pod immediately!" Dinobot turned around to come face to face with the end of a gun.He looked at the person holding the gun. The `bot's main colors where gold and brown and light blue. A raptor head was positioned on her... yes _HER chest. Her helmet was gold with a silver face and blue eyes. Her hands where normal and the raptor Tail was tied around her waist. _

"Who are you and what is your allegiance?" she said forcefully putting the gun an inch from Dinobot face. Dinobot knew he couldn't use his optical lasers or he would kill them both.

"Dinobot, I am a Maximal." Slowly she put the gun down. She gave a weak smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure. You could have been a Predicon. My name is Velacora,"Velacora motioned toward the pod. "I don't know how to recover it, do you?"

"Yes, as long as the damage isn't to extensive," he hissed and turned around to work on it.

"Do you know what happened to our ship? I can't find it on any of my sensors."

"It is somewhere... on this planet. There the pod should be operational now," Dinobot says and turns toward Velacora. "There are other pods, we might want to go find some others, keep your com-link on and search the area. We may need all the help we can get. Do you understand how to recover the pod now? "

"Yes.All right, but since our commander isn't here how about we talk about who gets the position of command when I get back?" as she said this a wolf jumped out of the pod, it had a wolfs body and bat wings. It was a transmetal and it's beast mode was made of all black metal except the eyes which were red.

"Dark Stalker, MAXIMIZE!" The robot mode was all black and gray except his face was bright white and he also kept his bat wings. As this happened Velacora transformed into her beast mode, which was a brown and gold metallic raptor with metallic golden eagles wings. Her eyes were now silver. She smiled then bunched down and jumped into the air taking off. The new robot looked at Dinobot as if for an explanation on where he was. Dinobot sighed he had a feeling he was going to have a big weight on his shoulders soon.

"Alright Dark Stalker, first things first lets take the tracking devices out of these things........." Dinobot hissed out instructions quickly. It was gonna be a long day.

***************

Velacora sighed scanning the sky and ground. Her gold wings were rocketing her along at a surprising rate. Normally, she guessed, with out the wings it would take her about a couple Earth hours to get where she was heading. Suddenly, a glint of metal caught her eye. She spun around in mid air trying to see what it was. A stasis pod. Velacora took a deep breath then dove maximizing as she went to... crash into a rock.

***************

Velacora woke to her optical being looked at by some tool, she shoved the hand away.

"Hey! I wasn't done examinin` you yet!" Velecora studied the `bot staring at her. The `bot was Gold, pink and purple and had two large butterfly wings against her back. She was also short.

"Well sorry, I don't need a check up. I came to fetch the pod," Velecora said imitating the hands on hip thing the other `bot was doing with her arms.

"Fine, let'sa hope yoursa core consciousness isn't damaged," She replied hotly glaring her black eyes at the other female. 

"It isn't, what are you a doctor?!?" the other `bot looked at her and laughed and nodded.

"Fluttermeds, me name Medic's me game," Fluttermed put out her hand and Velacora shook it. 

"Velacora, engineer, patroller scout, and others too," Velacora said then motioned towards the pod.

"Let's bury it then head out to another stasis pod crash."

"All righty then," Fluttermed said. "Let's be on our way!" Fluttermed then started to hum and old well-known Earth song. Velacora sighed again; it was going to be a long day.

**************

Dinobot and Dark Stalker walked along in silence. Dinobot was making it clear he didn't want to talk and Dark Stalker really didn't feel like conversing to the warrior. As the walked along in their beast modes Dark Stalker sighed and stretched his bat wings as he looked over the canyon off the side to them.

He sniffed the air and lifted a paw toward the other side.

"Looks like we have to cross the canyon," he said looking at the raptor. It nodded.

"Yes we will *sigh* I will not get used to flying!" Dinobot says dryly then maximized and spread his wings and started the rockets and started across to the other side.

"Fine! Use your fancy rockets while I'm stuck with plain old bat wings," Dark Stalker said sarcastically then pretending to pout he started to fly across the canyon. Neither noticed the lizard slowly moving toward the pod or the Pterodactyl in the air.

**************

"Ohhhhh! Some Maximals yesssssssssss. Terrosaur said to scrap any Maximals that come along, might as well scrap these first! Iguanatron, Terrorize! Stealth mode." He aimed his gun at the slower ones wings and got ready to fire. Three... Two... ONE!

**************

Dark Stalker didn't know what happened. He was hit in the wing by an energy blast."DINOBOT!!" he cried in hopes of getting help from the raptor. He hit the edge of the cliff, maximizes and held on for his life barely able to keep a hold on the edge as Dinobot maximized and took aim at the Lizard-bot. 

"Dinobot! The pod!" Dark Stalker cried out as Terrosaur landed and started to remove the maximal chip. Dinobot turned and was hit by a blast from the lizard-bot. He looked one last time at the pod then ran off the edge and into the air just as Dark Stalker lost his hold on the cliff edge. Dinobot swerved down and caught him. Then they both reverted to beast mode and Dinobot dropped Dark Stalker on the other side of the ravine and sighed then began a hasty retreat.

"You lose DINOBOT! TERROSAUR IS VICTORIOS!!!!!" Terrosaur yelled from the pod as Dinobot ran toward some nearby forest with Dark Stalker. The pod opened and the new Predicon exited the pod, the bear looked at its new leader and bellowed, "BEAR-DRON TERRORIZE!"

**************

"Well, no new pods yet," Velacora said gliding back down to the area where Fluttermed was hovering.

"Ya? So? I mean don'ta we `fta finda base ta?"

"Well, yah," Velacora said looking startled at the other femme.

"Well why don't we use a cave system make sum metal and a security system. We couls use the pods scannin system and other stuff and make a mebay and quarters and a command room with all the stuff thast goes in it!" Fluttermed said as she pointed to a cave system with one of her insect legs, "and it can be in dere!"

"Well, why don't we?" Velacora swerved and grabbed fluttermed with her claws and dove toward the cave entrance. All the while the medic yelled, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE!"

**************

Scorpinok moved over to the pod but sighed realizing it was empty. He looked around trying to see if the Maximal was anywhere around the surrounding area but saw nothing except a pack of seven wolves entering the clearing. The leader stopped and growled a warning, the rest followed suit. Scorpinok gulped and backed up slowly hopeing the wolves would turn and walk away but the pack stayed there growling a deep throaty growl that meant leave immediately, but Scorpinok couldn't understand so when the other four members of the pack jumped him he was unprepared. The lead wolf watched as the rest of the pack joined the hunt. The wolf threw her head back and howled a howl that echoed through the night as if the universe was just a canyon that had no end.


End file.
